Forgiving The Past
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: It seems the past just won't leave Draco alone. Will he go to Harry to get the forgiveness he wants? I suck at summaries.. Rated for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: **All rights go to JK Rowling. _She_ is the wonderful person who wrote Harry Potter, I'm just making the characters do pretty much anything I want.

**AN: **A new story! I really shouldn't be posting this, but I couldn't help it. I'm working on **5** stories at the moment.. I don't know if I can do it. I guess I'm gonna try :)

I hope you enjoy. This is just a start and it is fairly short _if _continued, my goal is to have atleast 3000 words a chapter. SO, Please Review and let me know if I should continue, or just give it up. This is going to be a make it up as I go pretty much. I only had the first chapter written out... Again, Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WHO LIVED: GAY?<strong>

**By: Rita Skeeter**

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice, comes out. Mr. Potter came out in public only yesterday. Claiming he took a liking in men more than women. He admitted to have dated many men in the past. When asked about his relations with Ginevra Weasley he simply pushed it aside. As of now Mr. Potter is taking on a relationship with his friend of many years, Ronald Wealsey. While he claims this is the truth, is he just doing it for publicity? I sat down with, the boy who lived, for an interview, which you can find on page 13. _

Draco stared at the picture of Harry Potter, sporting his toothy smile. Draco rolled his eyes, throwing the paper down on the table. Leave it to Potter to make a public scene. He was always seeking attention back in their school days. What would make any different now?

Draco started walking off toward the main room in his flat when he heard the floo roar to life. Pansy Parkinson stepped through dusting off the black soot, smiling brightly at Draco.

"Hello Draco." The girl said sweetly walking over to Draco, and placing a small kiss on each cheek. "How are things?"

"Fine." Draco said flatly. Pansy lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, that reminded him of his mother.

"What has you in such a foul mood?" She asked quietly. Draco simply smiled at her and turned to walk out of the room. Pansy falling into step behind him, the clicking of her heels echoing through the big, empty flat.

Draco pulled out a chair for her in the kitchen, motioning for her to sit. Pansy sat and looked immediately at the paper sitting on the small kitchen table. She grabbed it and started to read. As she read on, her mouth dropped open and she stared at Draco with disbelief.

"Weasel? He's dating the Weasel!" Pansy shrieked much like she did back at Hogwarts. Draco had been thinking of the school far too much. He just simply wished he could forget, but he couldn't. Every blasted memory of the place was glued in his mind. From the time he first stepped onto the Hogwarts express, up to mending the Vanishing Cabinet and letting Death Eaters roam the halls.

Pansy could obviously see the distress written on his face because she shot him a small smile. "What's wrong Dray?"

"I just can't forget everything that has happened, Pans. And then he shows up in the paper," Draco said pointing at _The Prophet, _"after weeks of not being there, and I feel horrid for every last thing I've said and done to him." Draco said in a whisper.

"Then, I don't know, do what me and Blaise have been _telling _you to do for the past two years and just go apologize to the man." Pansy snapped at him. She honestly wanted to feel bad for her best friend, but all he had to do was go apologize to Potter and get it over with. Right?

"It's not that easy Pans. The last time I tried to talk to him, he turned me away. Saying he didn't want to hear anything I had to say to him."

"Draco, where is your Malfoy honor?" Pansy asked.

Draco stared at him best friend for a while. He didn't know where his Malfoy honor was at the moment. In fact he didn't think he could really say he _had _any Malfoy honor. He was disowned from the Malfoy name four months after Voldemort had taken his fall. He remembered his fathers words.

_'No son of mine is bent. Get out of the manor now. Me and your mother will no longer have contact with you.' _

Those words had crushed Dracos world. His mother and father were his life. Other than the apothecary he owned. It all happened when someone had tipped his father anonymously, selling out Draco was with another man. His father had been outraged. No, outraged was an understatement.

His mother though, still talked to him when she could, wrote him every other day, and most importantly, she still loved him no matter what his sexual orientation.

Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts, remembering he had company.

"There is no Malfoy honor for me Pans. Never will be. Enough of me. How are Theo and Lacy?" Draco said quickly.

"We're great. Although Lacey says she wants to see you again." Pansy said smiling sweetly at Draco. He returned the smile and thought for a few seconds.

"How about dinner? The four of us, is Theo free tonight?"

"Don't know. He had to go to the office early this morning. They're working on a big case right now. He might not be home until late, but I'll fire call him once I get home." Pansy answered. She down _The Prophet _she was flipping through and stood. "Until then, I have to go meet my mother. She was watching Lacy for me yesterday, and I didn't get back from that stupid Ministry meeting until two in the morning. So mother just took care of her for the night."

"Late meetings again? You should just come work at the Apothecary for me! I won't make you work so late that you don't have time for your family." Draco told Pansy. She seemed to be debating it.

"Maybe. I just don't know yet."

"Well think about it Pans." Draco said with a small smile playing across his face. Pansy looked at her friend for a minute before reaching foward and pulling him into a hug.

"Alright Dray. I'll think about it." Pansy said releasing the blonde, and walking out of the kitchen, and back into the room with the Floo. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. She called out Nott manor, throwing the powder to the ground, before vanishing in the green flames.

Draco slouched his shoulders slightly, and walked back into his kitchen. He went over to his coffee pot, which was, yes, indeed muggle, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He mixed in cream and sugar, drank down the contents of the cup, and went to get ready for work.


End file.
